


Elevator

by AniimoneNSFW (Aniimone)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elevator Sex, Keith doesn't mind, Lance (Voltron) is kinky, M/M, Smut, Towels, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: On the way to the castle's pool, Keith and Lance get stuck in the same elevator. In nothing but swim trunks and towels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading this, and thanks to Voltron season 2 for the idea, and thanks to my friend Mattie for giving me certain plot point ideas.

Keith makes his way to the elevator to check out the pool Allura mentioned earlier. He has a towel around his neck and red swim trunks that Coran lent him. He sees Lance ahead of him and speeds his pace to catch the door of the elevator before he closes. Lance stares at him as he steps in next to him. Lance is wearing the same thing, but his trunks are blue. He and Keith share a glance.

“What are you doing?” Lance asks, trying to stop his eyes from wandering across Keith’s muscular body.

Newsflash, he is failing miserably.

“Allura mentioned a pool. Wanted to go check it out. You?” Keith replies tonelessly.

“Same here.”

Lance finally looks Keith in the eye and a light blush on his face alerts Lance of the fact that Keith knew his eyes were wandering. Lance blushes a little darker. Keith’s gaze flickers down Lance’s body for a moment.

“Um, has the elevator moved at all?” Lance asks, his voice a little breathless.

Keith surges towards him and pins Lance against the wall. Lance’s breath catches and his eyes go wide.

“Keith, what are you…?”

“I just… Sorry,” Keith replies, starting to pull away.

Lance reaches out and grabs a hold of the towel Keith has around his neck, pulling him into a clumsy kiss. Keith stiffens for a moment but then he kisses back. Their lips shift into a groove and they press against each other. They don’t even realize the lights went out until they pull apart a few centimeters to breathe and laugh breathlessly.

“Wow,” Lance murmurs, staring at where he think Keith is.

“Yeah,” Keith replies. “Um… tell me if you want me to stop.”

Then he’s surging back and pressing Lance against the wall of the elevator once more, and Lance is running his hands over Keith’s abs. Keith wraps one hand around the back of Lance’s neck, and his other trails down to the waistband of Lance’s shorts. He pulls on it slightly and Lance grinds against him, pressing their erections together. Keith groans into Lance’s mouth.

Keith starts to kiss along Lance’s neck and Lance gasps as Keith bites him lightly.

“What?” Keith asks against his skin.

“Bite me,” Lance growls.

His tone doesn’t make it obvious if it’s a threat or a command, but Keith complies either way. This time, he bites harder, on Lance’s shoulder. Lance moans and Keith chuckles.

“You’re kinky, aren’t you?” he mutters.

“Mm,” Lance agrees.

Keith takes Lance’s hands off his waist by the wrists, pinning them above their heads against the wall. Lance gasps and struggles a little before he looks at the vague shadow of Keith with half-lidded eyes.

“I just wish I could see the look on your face,” Keith says.

Almost magically, the lights turn back on and briefly the two stare at each other and then smile. Keith sinks to his knees in front of Lance, whose eyes widen comically as Keith pulls Lance’s wrists down with him, continuing to pin them.

“What?” Keith asks, looking up at Lance.

“N-nothing, I just… Are we really doing this here?” Lance replies.

“Got a better idea?” Keith inquires, letting Lance’s hands go so he can tug on the waistband of Lance’s shorts again.

“N-not one I can wait for, I don’t think,” Lance breathes, staring at him with lust.

Keith smirks and snorts.

“That’s what I thought,” he responds, pulling Lance’s shorts down to the floor.

“Wait, are you-- are you sure?” Lance asks, a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“If I wasn’t, would I be on my knees right now?” Keith retorts, sounding annoyed.

“Just shut up, okay?” Lance tells him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Lance gulps at Keith’s tone and lets him bow his head. Keith wraps his hand around Lance’s shaft and licks his slit. Lance gasps. Keith takes the tip into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, sucking. Lance’s knees go weak and he moans weakly.

Keith pulls off with a pop and looks up at Lance, running his hand up and down along Lance’s length.

“Got a problem?” he asks.

“Can I… I don’t think I can stand for very long,” Lance says in a high-pitched voice.

Keith chuckles and back up, letting Lance sit on the ground with his back against the wall. Keith kisses him again and Lance reaches for him, but Keith ties Lance’s hands together with his towel. Lance looks between his hands and Keith.

“Are you restraining me?” Lance asks, his voice husky.

“Something wrong?” Keith asks, a tinge of worry to his tone.

Lance shakes his head.

“No, I… I like it.”

“Okay, good. I thought you would,” Keith replies.

Lance watches as Keith bends over again, licking the dribble of pre-cum off the tip. Lance exhales and tries to pull his hands apart. The towel is tied tightly. He watches Keith take in the head again and quietly moans his name.

Keith ducks lower and takes Lance in farther, until he presses against the back of Keith’s mouth. Lance hisses and realizes that Keith is pressing his hips back with a bruising grip. Lance must’ve been twitching forward. Keith pulls back and puts his hair up. He ties it back with a ponytail holder that was on his wrist. Lance watches him, jaw slightly open. Then Keith’s mouth is on him again and Lance is forgetting how to speak, the only words coming out of his mouth being “yes”, “Keith!”, “more”, and incomprehensible sounds.

It doesn’t take long before Keith feels hot, bitter liquid pulsing into his mouth. He pulls off of Lance and spits out the glob onto the clean towel, which happens to have been Lance’s. He doesn’t even protest, but just stares at Keith with Half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily. He slowly pulls his hands out of the tied towel.

Keith can’t stand it any more. With the way Lance is gazing at him, his erection feels painful. He pulls it out of his shorts and sees Lance’s eyes widen and he wraps his hand around himself and strokes, moaning and closing his eyes part way. Lance’s breath catches and he reaches forward, touching Keith and letting Keith guide his hand up and down. Keith lets him do it on his own and relaxes against the wall, watching Lance stare at him and touch him. Keith bites his lip. He moans Lance’s name as he starts getting close, and tells him as he feels heat curling in his lower abdomen.

Lance pumps him through it at a merciless pace, and catches the semen in the towel. Keith breathes heavily and pulls Lance’s face forward after he dries off his hands. He crashes their lips together, harsh and bruising.

Lance kisses back, less fiercely. Keith tackles Lance on the floor of the elevator and keeps kissing him. Lance rests his hands on Keith’s waist, while Keith runs his hands along Lance’s body. They separate to breathe and stare into each other’s eyes.

Keith back off and pulls his shorts back on. Lance sits up and does the same. He looks at his towel.

“Aw, man! You ruined my towel!” Lance complains.

“Are you kidding me? We just had sex, you know,” Keith replies.

Lance pouts. Keith rolls his eyes and hands Lance the same towel he used to tie his hands together. Lance stares at it.

“What towel are you going to use?” he asks.

Keith rolls his eyes.


End file.
